Little Flowers
by Cristal Shanda Lear
Summary: Petunia and Lily Evans, best friends and sisters, are destined for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Petunia will be leaving soon but trust the Dursley's to start trouble. Read...
1. Stopping and Starting

One  
  
Stopping and Starting  
  
  
  
  
  
Mr. Evans leaned his head out the back window.   
  
  
  
"Lily! Petunia! Tea is on!"  
  
  
  
A sweet-faced little girl seven years old, her red pigtails bouncing with every step, ran over to where her sister was kneeling in the grass and tugged on her arm.  
  
  
  
"Come on Petunia. You know if we don't come right when Father calls us, we won't get a story later."  
  
  
  
Petunia, age nine, brushed blonde curls out of her eyes and straightened up from the bug she was peering at through a magnifying glass.  
  
  
  
"Run in and tell Father we have to tidy up the lawn first," she replied with a wide sweep of her arm indicating their back yard. "If we don't straighten up here, we won't be allowed out tomorrow except to clean up."  
  
  
  
Lily ran to the house leaving her older sister in the yard. It was neat, though a bit small, enclosed by a tall brown wooden fence. The front yard was larger but they would never have dreamed of playing there. Mother's flower garden was there and Lily and Petunia, named after flowers, were always curious about them.  
  
  
  
Anyway, there was no toy slide in the front lawn, and no swings in the small trees out front. But two little swings hung from the sturdiest branches on either side of the single enormous oak that provided, shade, shelter, picnic area, and play place for the two little girls.  
  
  
  
Petunia and Lily were best friends as well as sisters. In summer they played together every day at their Gram's until Mother and Father came home from work. In fall and winter they walked together every day, to and from school, in their matching plaids and white, as alike as two sweet peas in a pod save for Petunia being a bit taller and their hair. Petunia's hair was sweet honey blond. Lily's hair was the smooth clear color of red cordial.  
  
  
  
Father came out to the back porch and crossed the lawn. "What's keeping you two? Tea is waiting and your mother . . .."  
  
  
  
Lily, ever energetic, half skipping half walking to keep up with her dad, bumped right into him when he stopped suddenly. Bumping into him, however, did not stop her chatter.  
  
  
  
"Oof. Sorry Dad. Petunia's just tidying up father. You won't not tell us a story will you? We're trying to be good. Father? Father?"  
  
  
  
Her father had stopped short just a foot from Petunia. Lily followed his gaze.   
  
  
  
"Dad? What's wrong? Petunia?" Then, she too, saw. "Oh," was all she said and fell silent.  
  
  
  
Petunia seemed as frozen as her father. She kept her body still but finally, slowly, looked up at him. Then she looked back to the wasp that was frozen in midair beside her. Petunia stepped back from it as though it might move which it obviously couldn't. It just hovered there.  
  
  
  
Although it was clearly alive, in fact it was beating its wings, it wasn't moving. Not forward, not back, not up, not down. Not chasing anyone, not flying away or any of the things a wasp would normally do. Petunia backed away from it. She stopped, moved around it so as not to touch it and went to stand near her father and Lily.  
  
  
  
"It landed on my arm, Father." Petunia was surprisingly calm. "I was just tidying up the play things and it startled me. I startled it too. I could tell when it came out from under the lid of the bug jar." She pointed to the fruit jar Mother had given them to play Bug Hunt. "It landed on my arm and I just...well, I was so scared, I just yelled out 'Stop!' and it did."  
  
  
  
Mr. Evans gave a shaky sort of laugh. "It certainly did, Petunia. It is stopped. But you didn't, I mean, you couldn't . . ." he trailed off.  
  
  
  
Petunia was nodding up and down. She didn't speak, as if explaining what had happened had been all she could do. But her father understood her as clearly as if she had spoken. Petunia believed she had stopped the wasp in mid-air.  
  
  
  
It wasn't possible he thought. It just wasn't possible. But there it was. Alive, but not flying anywhere else, transfixed in that one spot as though caught in some invisible net. And no other explanation other than the fact that Petunia was standing next to it.   
  
Mr. Evans was a sensible man. A freethinking man, but a sensible one nonetheless. Yet, here was the impossible staring him in the face and . . . well, his child had never told him a lie.  
  
  
  
Mr. Evans took a deep breath. He looked seriously at his daughter and asked quietly, cautiously, "If you stopped it, can you...can you, well, start it again?"  
  
  
  
Lily spoke again after what for her was a long silence, "I can, Father. It's easy. You just clap your hands." She clapped her hands twice and the wasp took off up into the air, over the fence and was gone.  
  
  
  
Father looked at Petunia and Lily as though he had never seen them before.   
  
"Petunia! How on Earth...?"  
  
  
  
Lily laughed, "Petunia's not surprised because the bug stopped, Father. She's just surprised that you saw it. We promised never to tell."  
  
  
  
"Lily, hush!" Petunia hissed. Her face had been pale but now two angry blotches appeared in her cheeks. "It's our secret!"  
  
  
  
Mother was calling out the back door, smiling, "Bringing the girls in for tea sometime today are you dear?" Father turned to her helplessly and then back to the girls who were now arguing.  
  
  
  
"But Petunia, Father just saw. He'll just have to join our secret club now anyway..."  
  
  
  
"Lily! SHUT UP!"  
  
  
  
"It's not like we do it on purpose, it just happens sometimes..."  
  
  
  
Petunia slapped her. Hard.  
  
  
  
"Petunia Evans!"  
  
  
  
Mother was out the back door and next to them in a flash. Father had grabbed Petunia's arm to keep her from striking Lily again. Lily's hand was holding the spot where Petunia had hit her and she stood transfixed. Two tears started down Lily's cheeks, she wiped them away, but began to cry even harder and buried her face in her mother's apron.  
  
  
  
"What on Earth is going on out here?" Mother looked up at Father bewildered. "It's been a lovely afternoon, and now this. I just don't understand." She stopped at the look on Father's face.  
  
  
  
They all stood there for a moment. Lily crying, Petunia frozen, angry, but even she was shocked that she had hit, actually struck, her own darling little sister. Father was still holding her wrist. He let go of her gently, then blew out his breath slowly, as if he had been holding it for a long time.  
  
  
  
"I'm not quite sure I understand it either, honey. But we are going to go in, have our tea, and discuss this."   
  
  
  
He draped one arm around Petunia's shoulder, and the other around Mother's shoulder. Mother leaned down, dried Lily's face as best she could on her apron and then they all went into the house. 


	2. Trying to Understand

Two  
  
Trying to Understand  
  
It was a very quiet teatime.   
  
  
  
The girls had gone upstairs to wash up. They could hear their parents' voices below but couldn't make out what they were saying. It didn't matter. They knew that Father was telling Mother about the wasp.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Petunia," Lily whispered when they were both drying their hands and faces.  
  
  
  
Petunia kissed Lily's cheek where she had hit her. "Oh, Lily," she whispered back, "I'm sorry I hit you." Lilly hugged Petunia and all was forgiven.  
  
  
  
They went downstairs together, sat at the table and waited. Father and Mother must have heard them come down, because they lowered their voices but kept on talking. They finally came out from the kitchen together, Mother carrying the breadbasket and looking over the girls with a shaky smile. Even after their parents were seated and everyone had been served, none of them said a word.  
  
  
  
When tea was done, Father finally spoke. "Let's go into the living room, shall we."  
  
  
  
The girls exchanged glances and then eased from their chairs. Mother, for a change, didn't start clearing right away. She left everything on the table just as it was and walked with them into the living room. Mother sat with the girls on the sofa. Father sat across from them in his chair.  
  
  
  
"Now," he said gravely, "let's try to work this out. I told Mother about the wasp." he glanced at Mother who gave him a small smile back. "I'm hoping you can tell me what happened." He was looking at Petunia.  
  
  
  
"I told the bug to stop," Petunia said slowly, "and it did."  
  
  
  
"We do it all the time," Lily spoke up, trying to be helpful.  
  
  
  
Father looked at her blankly. He was trying to stay calm but this was something he had thought Lily was saying before and was sure that she must have been mistaken. He turned to Mother and said, "That's what I was trying to tell you in the kitchen. When we were in the garden, Lily said, 'It's not like we do it on purpose' and she meant making that bug stay still."  
  
  
  
"Father," this from Petunia, "we do that some times. It's not all the time like Lily says but sometimes we can make things stop. I don't know how we do it, I think it only happens when we're scared." She started talking faster now as if she wanted to get it all out in a hurry. "Do you remember the dog Lily?" Petunia turned to Lily and held her hand.  
  
  
  
"Yes," Lily nodded, as serious as Father. "I think that was the very first time."  
  
  
  
"You made an entire dog 'stop'?" Their father was incredulous.  
  
  
  
Lily nodded again, "It was a small dog father but you know . . ." He did know. Lily was a bit frightened of strange dogs. "I didn't even think but he ran up to me and he was small but he kept barking at me, and Petunia was running to chase him away but he kept barking and I just yelled out 'Stop It' and he did. His mouth was still moving like he was still barking but we couldn't hear him and his legs were still running like he was running and his tail was still wagging but he was just . . . just . . . just stopped."  
  
  
  
"Wait a minute," Mother finally spoke. "Lily made the dog 'stop'? I thought Petunia made the wasp stop in the back garden."  
  
  
  
"She did," Father replied. "I guess Lily can do it to."  
  
  
  
Lily grinned. "And I stopped something bigger that you stopped, Tuni."  
  
  
  
"So what," Petunia shrugged, "You could have kicked that little dog and he would have left you alone. That wasp was going to sting me no matter what!"  
  
  
  
"The dog was still bigger."  
  
  
  
"Who cares? I'm the one who figured out how to start it again. You wouldn't even know if it wasn't for me."  
  
  
  
Father had had enough. "Stop it! Both of you!"  
  
  
  
They were all quiet.  
  
  
  
"Besides the wasp," he looked at Petunia, "and the dog" he looked at Lily, "have there been other times when this has happened?"  
  
  
  
"Yes," they said together.  
  
  
  
Mother began to cry.  
  
  
  
"Mum, don't cry." Lily said just before her tears began also. Petunia moved closer to her and held her hand.  
  
  
  
"She's right dear," Father left his chair and knelt in front of Mother. "It's all right. Our girls aren't mad you know, just a bit...well, it seems gifted. It's a very odd gift, but at least Petunia doesn't have a bad wasp sting and Lily doesn't have to worry about dog bite ever again."  
  
  
  
Father was trying to get Mother to smile but not quite succeeding. He looked into Mother's eyes and she returned his gaze trying to smile but her eyes still brimming with tears. She pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and dabbed at her eyes, then stared fondly at her girls who were looking back her with worried expressions.  
  
  
  
"I don't know why I'm crying. It seems so silly, but this is so..." she cast about for a word and came up with, "odd. This is so very odd." And then, "Girls, why didn't you tell us about this. Either of you?" She smiled at Lily, "And Petunia says you can never keep a secret."  
  
  
  
"We didn't think that you would believe us," Petunia looked sad. "Even we couldn't really realize it."  
  
  
  
"She's right, dear," Mother said. "I would have just thought they had made up a new game. Would you have believed them?"  
  
  
  
"I still don't realize all this and I saw it," Father said shaking his head.  
  
  
  
"So our two little flowers can 'stop' things?" Mother asked shakily but smiling.  
  
  
  
"And start them again, Mum," Petunia replied.  
  
  
  
"Well," was all Mother said. All she could say. But Petunia and Lily knew then that everything would be ok. 


	3. Magic Will Happen

Three  
  
Magic Will Happen  
  
Rain or no rain, Petunia was determined to have a great day.   
  
"It's raining, it's poring," Lily sang running into Petunia's room and bounding onto the bed.   
  
"No one can snore or stay asleep with you around," Petunia grumbled, " Now get off! You're squishing me." She whacked Lily with a pillow and Lily jumped on her again.   
  
"Happy Birthday, Tuni!" Lily sang out. She rolled off onto the floor, taking the bedclothes with her.   
  
"Lily!"  
  
"Mum's up already and she making your favorite breakfast." Lily giggled," Our old man still is still snoring."   
  
"I am not," Father said sternly from the doorway to Petunia's bedroom. "Happy Birthday, Petunia!"  
  
  
  
Petunia got up and gave her father a hug. He kissed the top of her head then turned and gave Lily a playful spank. "Lily, get a move on. I had better not get one more note saying you've been late for class."   
  
"Moving, Father, moving," Lily said untangling herself from pillows and laughing as she made her way to her own room to get ready for school.   
  
"I don't know why they even bother. School's almost out. We're not doing much anyway."   
  
"Petunia," Father said warningly. She knew he was just teasing. Nothing would spoil this extra special day!   
  
"Just joking Father," she laughed and he knew she didn't mean it.   
  
"All right, Miss. That's enough of your cheek. Then again maybe not." He kissed her on her cheek.   
  
"Happy Birthday dear. And don't be late for school." He left the room just in time to miss the pillow that Petunia, laughing, tossed at him.   
  
Tossed at him.  
  
She stared at the pillow a full two minutes thinking. It dawned on her quite slowly as it always did. Petunia hadn't thrown the pillow. She had been thinking about throwing the pillow but hadn't actually picked it up, much less thrown it. So funny how it seemed that action seemed to belong to her hand when it had only been in her head.   
  
It had been two years since their parents had first discovered that Petunia and Lily could do some pretty extraordinary things. Petunia had thought that she and Lily could just 'stop' things and that was all. As it turned out, every couple of months or so they would discover something new that they could do but couldn't really explain.  
  
At first they could both stop pretty much anything moving. Then it was making things come when they wanted. Sometimes they would just think about an object and next thing it would be floating across the room into their hands. It was always small things and sometimes whatever they wanted only got halfway across before dropping to the ground.  
  
They could both jump straight up into the tree house Father had built for them, and jump back down again. They seemed to bounce a bit when they landed. Mother had been appalled at first, but soon grew used to it and was just thankful that their backyard was small enough to be completely screened from view by the canopy of leaves from their large oak tree.  
  
Then came the day that Lily ran down stairs with a new blue jumper on.  
  
"When did Mum get you that?" Petunia had asked.  
  
"It's my old pink one, but I'm tired of pink," Lily had replied and walked into the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
Petunia tried for weeks to change a blouse, which was a shade of green she hated, into a color she liked. They had always assumed that she and Lily would be able to do the same things. This seemed to be a power that belonged to Lily alone. Petunia never told anyone that she couldn't do this and she wouldn't ask Lily to do it for her. The green blouse she hid at the bottom of the toy cupboard.  
  
Petunia was musing over this when Lily returned, asking, "Petunia, can I borrow your red bracelet to match my jumper?" She was crossing the room and picking it up from Petunia's dressing table, even as she asked, knowing Petunia would say yes.  
  
"You don't have a..." red jumper, Petunia started to say before she realized that Lily had changed her old one again. Lily was still chattering as usual," I know it's your birthday and all, and if you want anything of mine that isn't already smashed to pieces go right on ahead, but..." she stopped. "Tuni, what's the matter?"   
  
"Please stop calling me 'Tuni'", Petunia groaned. "Anyway this is more important. Shut the door."   
  
"Wow!" Lily shut the door and looked at her sister, "It must be a big secret. What is it?"   
  
"It happened again."   
  
Lily just looked at her. No need to ask what "it" was. No need to even say "you're joking" or anything of that kind. She knew Petunia wouldn't joke about this. She scrambled around for something to say and came up with . . .   
  
"When?"   
  
"Just now, when Father left. We were playing around and I thought wouldn't it be cool to nail him with the pillow, and I almost did." She sat down on the bed and began twisting the sheet without looking at it. "I didn't throw the pillow though, Lil. I just thought about it but I didn't actually do it."   
  
"So what's the big deal about that?"   
  
"Usually I have to move my hands or close my eyes or something. 'It's' never happened before just from me thinking."   
  
Lily waved that away and went to the door. "It does with me lots of times. See look."   
  
Lily dropped the bracelet to the floor and turned as if to walk out the door. Just before she touched the knob, she held up her hand, still facing the door. The bracelet jiggled a moment, floated up and across until it was in Lily's hand without her even turning around.   
  
"You held up your hand, Lily, it's not the same."   
  
Lily gave an exasperated sigh. "You're right but it's still fun."   
  
"It's not fun, it's scary. We still don't know why it happens. Or how it happens."   
  
"Well Mum keeps telling us it doesn't matter as long as we keep it to ourselves."   
  
They both heard Father calling from downstairs, "You're both going to be late for school!"   
  
"Beat you dressed, Tuni." Lily raced from the room.   
  
"Fat chance," Petunia muttered, as she got dressed. She always pretended she didn't care if she beat Lily getting dressed, but she hurried just the same.   
  
Petunia got downstairs a full twenty seconds before Lily.   
  
"Darn."   
  
"Watch your mouth, Lily," Mother warned.   
  
"Bye Mum."   
  
"Bye Mum"   
  
They kissed their mum, one to each cheek. A short bustle while they slipped on jumpers and gathered their school things.   
  
Petunia opened the door. Lily was tying her shoe. Petunia turned to give her mother a quick hug. That was when a large gray barn owl flew in and settled on the kitchen table. Mrs. Evans gave a great screech and a gasp. Mr. Evans heard the screech and came running to see what was the matter. Even though he opened the door quite loudly the owl didn't really move. It just turned to see who this new comer was. Father's first instinct was to shoo the owl, but it gave him such a stern look when approached that he stopped.   
  
Everyone was motionless. The owl stood on the table waiting. It looked at each one of them in turn and when none of them moved, it dropped the letter it was holding in its beak onto the table. It looked at each of them again. Still no one moved. The owl gave a disgusted hoot and scooted, hopped, then flew once around the room and out the kitchen door.   
  
They all stared at the letter the owl had left behind.   
  
Finally Mr. Evans moved and picked up a corner of the letter as if it might explode at any moment.   
  
"Why, it's addressed to . . . Petunia! He looked at his wife and daughters. All of them had quite forgotten that it was a school day.   
  
No one moved until he asked," Petunia, would you like to open it or would you like your mother or me to open it for you?   
  
Petunia could only nod but she held out her hand and Father handed her the letter. The front of the envelope read   
  
Ms. Petunia Evans   
  
12 Apple Orchard Lane   
  
Second Bedroom   
  
Little Whinging, Surrey   
  
With shaking hands, she opened the envelope and pulled out a few sheets of thick paper, the same as the envelope, folded neatly together. She unfolded them and read   
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY   
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore   
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)   
  
Dear Miss Evans,   
  
  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A representative from the Department of Muggle-Wizard Cooperation of the Ministry of Magic will contact you soon regarding this opportunity.   
  
  
  
Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.   
  
Term Begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.   
  
  
  
Yours sincerely,   
  
  
  
Minerva McGonagall   
  
Deputy Headmistress   
  
When Petunia finished reading she and Lily took one look at each other and burst out laughing. Petunia ran over to her parents and hugged them wildly. "Thanks Mum. Thanks Dad. This is so funny. I can't wait to show the kids at school." She handed the letter to Lily. Lily could barely hold it steady she was giggling so hard. "But how on earth did you get an owl to fly into the kitchen?"   
  
She and Lily found this question so funny they started laughing all over again.   
  
Father and Mother exchanged glances. "We didn't do this," Mother said quietly.   
  
Petunia sobered a bit but was still smiling. "Come on Mum. Don't pull my leg. It's funny but we know it's not real." She turned to Lily who was still giggling over the letter. She kept reading, "Hogwarts," and bursting into fresh gales of laughter. "Mum, probably did this on her computer at work," Petunia said as if she was explaining it to Lily but it was herself she was talking to. "It's easy to do, we type stuff by ourselves sometimes, but you did this didn't you, Mum?" Petunia had stopped laughing, her voice becoming more frantic with each word. Lily stopped laughing when she heard the note of panic in Petunia's voice.   
  
"I didn't do this," Father told her, " and your mother says she didn't either."   
  
"You're just making a joke out of the funny things Lily and me can do. But it's not funny anymore. Please, which one of you did it?" But even as she begged, she was already beginning to realize the truth.   
  
Ever since that day so long ago with the wasps her parents didn't lie to her and Lily when it came to their special gifts. But magic? Could it really be magic? And if they didn't write the letter, then who did?   
  
Knock, knock!   
  
Someone was knocking on the kitchen door. Not the back door that led outside, but the inside kitchen door that led to the living room. 


	4. Opportunity Knocks

Four  
  
Opportunity Knocks  
  
Father did the most likely and the least likely thing.   
  
"Come in," he said, realizing too late that maybe he should have asked, "Who is it?" or even gone to see who it was first. What if it was some mad axe man he was inviting into the kitchen? He stepped in front of his family just as the door opened.   
  
A man of medium height and reddish brown hair stepped through the door. He had some sort of small stick in his hand and was wearing a cloak. At first Mr. and Mrs. Evans thought it was a dress. Then they realized that it was a robe of some sort.   
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Mr. Evans demanded. "How did you get into our house?"   
  
The man smiled. " I am Mr. Armando Dippet. I am from what is called the Ministry of Magic and I got into your house by Apparation. So sorry about coming directly into the house but I thought it for the best. Couldn't have your neighbors seeing someone pop right of thin air at your front door, now could we?"   
  
The entire family stared at him open mouthed. Mr. Dippet didn't seem to notice. He walked over to Petunia and Lily. "Ah, the owl has been here. So timely." He looked her over with an air of appraisal. "So, you're the latest candidate," he said happily.  
  
  
  
Mother and father did not match Mr. Dippet's enthusiasm. "Candidate for what?" Mother exploded. She walked over to Mr. Dippet and pushed her finger into his chest, backing him up until he reached the kitchen door and bumped his head. "You...ap, apa...,"Mrs. Evans struggled for a word, "BARGE", she finally said triumphantly,"Yes, barge into our home, and you have the nerve to walk up to my child and tell her she's some sort of candidate. START EXPLAINING WHAT YOU WANT AND WHO YOU ARE THIS INSTANT!"  
  
Mr. Evans was trying to pull her away from Mr. Dippet, but Mother would not back down. Mr. Dippet shook his head slightly as though to clear out his ears. He glanced over Mrs. Evans shoulder to and asked politely, "Mr. Evans, is there some place that we might all sit down?"   
  
Considering the oddity of the situation, it was very reasonable request. There wasn't really much for it but to do as he had asked. Father led the way into the living room ushering Mr. Dippet, rather forcefully, ahead of him by his elbow. When they had entered, Mr. Dippet looked over at Lily and said, "It is customary to only discuss this business with the candidate and his or her parents."   
  
Lily didn't understand every word but his meaning was clear. What child doesn't know when they are being told to get lost? Petunia also understood quite clearly and said flatly," Lil stays."   
  
"Well then." Mr. Dippet gave them a look that clearly said he was making an exception and began.   
  
"There is an entire community of people, The Wizard World, who have special, shall I say, powers. To the ordinary human, some of these things may seem extraordinary. To people in the Wizarding Community, these are just the beginnings of much stronger powers. Just as children learn to walk, then talk, magic has it's fits and starts, but must be learned and practiced to be much good." He stopped here, but saw he had the family's attention so he went on.   
  
"As I said before I am from what is called the Ministry of Magic. Our main job at the Ministry is to make sure that Muggles, people who don't have any magical ability, stay pretty much away from the business of Wizards, people who do have magical ability. I am from the Department of Wizard-Muggle Cooperation. Part of our job is to introduce people who come from Muggle families to the Wizarding Community. We also make sure that parents understand the opportunities available in the way of Magical Education, namely attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he finished with a self-satisfied smile.   
  
"What does any of this absurd story have to do with us or Petunia?" Mrs. Evans asked seriously.   
  
"Well, it would seem that although you and, ah, Mr. Evans here, do not have any magical ability, it would seem that your daughters do."   
  
"Now see here, I don't know what kind of circus you're from, or how you found our family but I really do believe it is time for you to leave." Mr. Evans stood to usher this madman to the door.   
  
"Now please if you will just listen for moment," Mr. Dippet began.  
  
Lily interrupted her father and Mr. Dippet. "You mean the funny stuff that Petunia and me can do is magic?" She asked shyly.   
  
Mr. Dippet beamed at her. "Exactly, little one. Exactly. But it's nothing compared to what you'll learn at Hogwarts."   
  
"What IS Hogwarts?" Mother asked, a bit shrill, but more calm than she had been in the kitchen. "On second thought, why does it matter? Why are we listening to this fool." She turned to her husband. "Why are we listening to this, this . . ."   
  
"Madame, I can assure that I am no fool and that what I am saying is quite true. Not only am I saying it, but I can prove it." He turned to Petunia. "Were you able to read everything in your letter?" he asked kindly.   
  
"No. The owl got here just before you did." Petunia realized how funny what she said sounded. Owls didn't get to places before people. He would have her talking as crazy and mixed up as he did in a minute.   
  
"Quite right. Well take a look at it now dear."   
  
Petunia did. Besides the letter that she had read at first, there were two other sheets of a rather thick funny kind of paper, the same as the envelope, and what seemed to be kind of folded pamphlet. She read the title of the brochure out loud.   
  
Magical Ability from Muggle Families   
  
An Introduction to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry   
  
Petunia passed the letter that she had received that morning to her mother and the brochure to her father. She then began to read the other pages inside, Lily looking over her shoulder.   
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY   
  
UNIFORM  
  
First-year students will require:  
  
Three sets of plain black work robes  
  
One plain black pointed hat for day wear  
  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
  
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
  
SET BOOKS  
  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshhawk  
  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
  
1 wand  
  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
  
1 telescope  
  
1 set brass scales  
  
Students may also bring 1 owl OR 1 cat OR 1 rat OR 1 toad (Students may only bring ONE pet)  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMS!   
  
"Wow, you need all that to learn magic," Lily asked. "You think she'd have to go far away to learn about all that stuff. There's no place to learn it around here, is there?"   
  
Again, Mr. Dippet smiled on Lily. "Actually Hogwarts is a boarding school. If Petunia wants to go, then the train for school leaves on September 1."   
  
"You mean if we let her go." Mr. Evans said angrily.   
  
"Quite right," Mr. Dippet said agreeably. "Well that's about all. All the information is here. I'll leave you a few more brochures about Hogwarts and if you need any more information just send us an owl."   
  
"We don't have an owl," Petunia said matter-of-factly. "You have a whole big school but you don't have a phone?"   
  
Mr. Dippet ignored this comment. "Oh dear, no owl. Hmm. Let's see." Mr. Dippet thought for a moment then stepped over to where Mr. Evans was examining the brochure. "May I?" Mr. Evans handed the brochure to him and they all watched as he tapped it with his wand twice. "There, that should do it."   
  
They could see that Mr. Dippet's name had been added to the bottom of the brochure. "If you find you need to ask me some questions, just have one of the girls run their finger over my name two times. I will come within a day or so to help."   
  
"Why the girls? Why can't we do it?" Mrs. Evans asked.   
  
"Well," Mr. Dippet looked uncomfortable for the first time during his visit, "Well, because you're muggles. It will only work for magical people," Mr. Dippet said as gently as possible.   
  
"Am I magical people, too?" Lily asked.   
  
"Why yes, you are," Mr. Dippet replied.   
  
"Then I can go to school with Petunia," Lily said brightly.  
  
"Not this year dear. You have to be at least ten years old. Next year, you'll get your own letter asking you to go, and then, if you want, you can go off to school with Petunia." Mrs. Evans gave him a sharp look. "And if your parents say it's all right," he added hastily,   
  
"Mum, Dad, next year can I go? Please. I want to learn Magic." Lily was hopping up and down. "Can you just see us learning Magic, Tuni? I can't wait." She sat down in a chair as if she meant to wait right there until the next year.   
  
"Now, I must be off. Remember, if you have any questions; just have one of the girls run their finger over my name in the brochure. I'll come as soon as I can." He walked over to Mr. and Mrs. Evans and held out his hand. They both shook it gently. He stepped back a bit and with a soft pop, he was gone. 


End file.
